Talk:Coating
Blackbeard's Raft Should Blackbeard's raft be added to the coated ships section, since he is also in the New World? I would just add it, but since it's a raft, it's hard to say if a coating would be as effective as it would be on a normal ship.DancePowderer 18:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) no, they got that giant to carry it over the red line, but he broke it (thats why they were waiting for the marine ship) Fawcettp 22:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No, that is speculation. While it is possible, it is at the same time as improbable as it is possible. Please avoid speculation.DancePowderer 22:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mangareader.net/103-56333-5/one-piece/chapter-595.html this is the page, it says they went OVER the red line and that the ship is damaged because of wolf Fawcettp 00:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) While it says they crossed over into the New World, that doesn't mean they went over the Red Line. Cross over can simply mean to go to the other side, not necessarily to physically go over something. It is still unclear how they entered the New World.DancePowderer 01:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) true true, i will have to give that one to you. but i cannot think that it would be easy to get wolf under the red line, plus he would be big enough to carry it, but i will admit that it is possible. Fawcettp 03:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yet, we don't really know how deep and how long is the hole in the Red Line. GMTails 04:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Supernova's ships should the supernova's ships be noted here, hachan said you have 2 choises, either get the ship coated or get a new ship in the new world. How do we know they didn't leave their old ships and just got new ones in the new world. It would be just speculation.. Wait to be clearly revealed.. Also, please sign your posts. It is unknown if they did however that is untrue. There are 2 choices for pirates only. The third choice is to get permission from Marineford and then go through their gate to the New World. Or something like that. I don't remember the details exactly. SeaTerror 18:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The three ways to get to the New World were through Mariejois, Fishman Island, or by (somehow) crossing the Red Line on foot, which means you would have to leave your ship behind. So, by process of elimination, we could say they were coated, but at the same time we could say they are so ferocious that Mariejois allowed them to pass peacefully. Wait until we have more info. 19:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Coating Mechanics List Since a lot of the groups and professions here have lists of characters, I'm thinking we should list Den and Rayleigh here as such Mechanics. Thoughts?--Observer Supreme 22:25, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Are there really enough to warrant it? Rayleigh and Den are the only two we know of. 03:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Maybe, but it doesn't sound like a waste to me.--Observer Supreme 09:26, July 24, 2017 (UTC)